


Mindfulness

by Sporksprocket



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, But not in the cliche way, F/M, Not as cliche at least, One Shot, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporksprocket/pseuds/Sporksprocket
Summary: When Harvey discovered the truth about Sabrina it was like he already knew. It felt like he had walked into a room and forgot why he had walked into there in the first place, only to leave and then immediately remember. But Sabrina needed him, and could he really blame her?Never.





	Mindfulness

And then Harvey forgot everything Sabrina told him- about being a witch and her dark baptism. Her quick lie about why they were in the woods was quickly accepted by Harvey. He couldn’t remember getting there, but he trusted her.

* * *

 

When Harvey discovered the truth about Sabrina it was like he already knew. It felt like he had walked into a room and forgot why he had walked into there in the first place, only to leave and then immediately remember. But Sabrina needed him, and could he really blame her? Never.

* * *

 

Wind rushed in the window and there was Sabrina. Despite all of the craziness that had happened, Harvey was still stunned. His girlfriend was the most stunning person. There was so much he didn’t know about her and now things were dying down and he couldn’t wait to discover it all.

 

But then she told him she was staying away from him for his own good. Harvey understood, for how could he blame his girlfriend for being caring and also because it wasn’t his place. He didn’t fully understand this other world that she was a part of- who was he to say how she acted in it.

 

So she was gone, and he was alone.

* * *

 

School felt empty without her. Sure, there was still Roz and Susie, but it wasn’t the same. They were missing an important member of their group. Still, it couldn’t keep them down for long. WICCA was still going strong and Roz was going through her list of books and they went to the movies and out to eat and still ate lunch together and talked in the hallways and outside of school.

 

Later he’d look back at one such day, when they were all sitting down to eat for lunch, as the beginning.

 

Roz and Susie were talking about the movie selection this Friday and whether there was something worth seeing, when a splitting pain seared in Harvey’s mind.

 

He gripped his head and leaned forward, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Conversation stopped around him.

 

“Are you alright, Harvey?” The pain waned. He looked up to see Roz peering at him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he squinted. “My head just really hurt for a sec.”

 

“Is it okay now?” Susie asked with concern.

 

“Yeah, I just think I need some more sleep. With the mines collapsed, it’s been a bit difficult at home trying to figure that out and getting other jobs in the meantime. I’ve been practically passing out every night, I probably just need to catch up” Harvey shrugged.

* * *

 

Sabrina was supposed to stay away from them all, including Harvey, but she couldn’t help herself. She loves Harvey and nothing could keep her away from him, it just took some effort to make it work.

 

She visited him again, appearing in his room as he sat sketching. He grinned and jumped up.

 

“Sabrina!” His face softened as he got closer. “I didn’t think you’d come back.”

 

That was the same thing he said last time. Sabrina smiled sadly, “I could never leave you behind.”

 

They kiss and she begins to take off her shirt so Harvey takes off his and they end up in bed together.

 

Later, while Harvey’s asleep, Sabrina removes herself from his arms and held back tears and she took his memories again. It was better this way, he was out of danger. Just because he can’t remember being happy with her tonight, doesn’t mean he never was.

* * *

 

Harvey woke up in bed without knowledge of the previous night again. The last thing he could remember was drawing and he was fully dressed then.

 

He left out a tiny detail when talking to Susie and Roz the day before; he couldn’t remember getting ready for sleep or even getting in bed.

 

To be quite honest, he was forgetting a lot recently, not just at night. Roz and Susie would start talking about something they had done previously and he couldn’t quite remember. He would look at pictures and not remember taking them or look at sketches and not remember drawing them.

 

He was getting more and more worried. But times were hard right now, what with the mine collapse. The whole Kinkle family income, gone in one foul swoop. What would anyone do if he were to admit this? Pay for whatever it takes to fix this? If it could be fixed, that is. If this was anything at all and not just him being paranoid.

 

Sometimes he tries to chalk it up to the mines collapsing, the whole situation with Tommy- having to shoot his own brother, Susie’s uncle, and Sabrina leaving. Surely, that must be it.

* * *

 

The teacher walked down the rows to collect the homework and Harvey slouches in his chair. He didn’t know there was homework, much less what it was. He tried to glance at the paper laid out on the girl’s desk behind him but the rows were too far apart to see.

 

When the teacher looked at him and his empty desk, he just looked down. She shook her head and continued moving. Harvey felt shame crawling up his spine. He wasn’t the best at math, but his grade was decent in this class and one missing homework assignment wouldn’t wreck his grade. But, to not be able to even remember that there was homework in the first place, something he could have easily completed, made something in his stomach turn.

* * *

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Susie was fuming.

 

“Uh, where was I supposed to be be yesterday?” Harvey was probably home, drawing. He was doing that more and more often lately.

 

“You promised you would go to the bookstore with me yesterday!” Susie frowned. “To find some of the books on Roz’s list, to surprise her.”

 

“I, uh, I guess I forgot? I’m so sorry, Susie. I’ll make it up to you, how about we go today after school?” His hands were starting to sweat and shake. He wiped them off on his jacket.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I already went,” her brow furrowed. “Are you alright? You look sick.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just-“ He shook his head. “No, I, I don’t remember making plans yesterday.” His voice softened. “I don’t remember much of anything anymore. I don’t know what’s going on, Susie, but it’s like I’m living with one day of memories at a time- I can’t remember homework, or conversations, or-or people, events, things we’ve done together. I don’t know what’s _happening_.”

 

He choked back tears and Susie pulled him into a hug.

 

“We’ll figure this out,” Susie murmured. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Sabrina knew she should stop, but every time she promised herself it would be the last time. This would be the last time, she promised herself futilely again. She knew she would always break it.

 

She smiled as he was startled again, just like always. He looked up from his sketches and hopped up to greet her.

 

Except this time, his eyes were wide with fear instead of love.

 

“Who are you, how’d you get in my room?”


End file.
